Secret
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses la nuit chez les exorcistes... Mini fic. Cadeau. Yuvi.


Auteur : c'est mwâ (façon Yoruichi), Chibi Kitsu.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga appartient à Hoshino-sama.

Rating : euh… K+ ? T plutôt, au cas où.

Pairing : Yu…Yuvi. Kanda x Lavi (et pas l'inverse). (J'ai écrit du Yuvi…du Yuvi… j'en reviens pas…)

Date : 1er février.

Note : c'est un cadeau… J'aurais bien voulu faire mieux et plus long, du coup, mais ça n'a donné que ce truc plus long qu'un drabble et plus court qu'une fic. K'so. J'espère que ça ira quand même (surtout que c'est ma première fic ^^ '').

Enjoy !

* * *

Siège de la congrégation de l'ombre, 23h00.

Kanda était sur son lit et profitait de son peu de temps tranquille –c'est-à-dire sans un robot détraqué, un savant fou, un lapin ou une pousse de soja dans les pattes- quand une tornade rousse fit irruption dans sa chambre.

- Yuu !

Mugen se planta dans le bois de la porte, manquant de peu Lavi.

- Sympa, l'accueil » fit celui-ci en souriant. « Eh, tu ne vas jamais deviner sur quoi je suis tombé en venant : Lenalee et Moyashi, dans le couloir, en train de-

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. » coupa le Japonais d'une vois sèche. « Dehors. »

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir ! Donc ils parlaient, il y avait une drôle d'ambiance, tu vois ce que je veux dire, et… il l'a embrassée. Tu te rends compte, Moyashi a embrassé une fille ! Eh, c'est plus un gamin ! Elle est repartie toute rose. Ah là là… Il va se faire incendier par Komui mais il a de la chance, quand même.

- Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, lapin braillard ?

- Euh…te prévenir qu'il y aura certainement une attaque de Komurin dans un avenir proche ? » tenta Lavi d'un air innocent.

- Bien essayé. Et pourquoi étais-tu dans un couloir à cette heure-ci ?

- Je venais peut-être bien te voir.

Kanda extirpa son sabre de la porte et fusilla le roux du regard, agacé.

- On avait dit un jour sur deux. Et encore, vu ta discrétion, c'est beaucoup trop.

Lavi s'avança, passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Kanda râlait toujours, mais le voir s'énerver était trop amusant pour qu'il cesse ses visites.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il se rendait le soir chez le kendoka. Personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte – il n'était pas un futur bookman pour rien – et à moins d'un sacré coup de malchance, ça continuerait ainsi.

La journée, il ennuyait Yuu qui lui criait dessus. La nuit, ou une nuit sur deux si Kanda insistait vraiment, ils se retrouvaient. Ca resterait probablement secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à se tenir la main dans les couloirs.

- Si tu es fâché, je peux repartir… » proposa Lavi, en se détachant.

Son amant l'attira contre lui et marmonna « et puis quoi encore ? ».

- J'en étais sûr.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Moi ?

Le Japonais soupira. D'accord, question idiote.

- Tss…Moyashi ne t'a pas vu ?

- Il avait trop à regarder» répondit l'archiviste, moqueur. « Mais on peux aller le vérifier »

- Il y a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui »

Lavi acquiesça avant de pousser Kanda sur le lit.

Oui, ils avaient bien mieux à faire, et toute la nuit pour cela…

(...)

Lavi trouva Allen derrière une montagne d'assiettes, à côté de Lenalee, comme d'habitude.

Il s'assit en face, et tira Kanda par la manche pour le forcer à le suivre.

- Hey, Moyashi !

- C'est Allen » rectifia l'albinos.

- Alors » continua-t-il sans relever l'interruption « vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

Allen pâlit, tandis que Lenalee rougissait brusquement.

- Oh, eh bien, certainement aussi bonne que la tienne » balbutia-t-elle.

- Y a des chances.

Il sourit en regardant Kanda d'un air entendu. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur Lavi, puis sur le kendoka, et elle rougit de plus belle.

- T'en fais pas, à moins qu'il n'y vraiment plus rien à faire, on n'a pas besoin d'un robot tueur de pousses de soja.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la main de Kanda sous la table. Elle en fit autant avec Allen.

Chacun ses petits secrets.

* * *

CK : Et voilà ! Ah nan, il manque encore une chose.

/chope Allen et compagnie/

Tous ensemble : _Happy birthday to you, Naru-chan !_

* * *


End file.
